1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly, to a deep trench varactor having a parallel direct current (DC) path adjacent thereto.
2. Background Art
A varactor is a solid-state diode the capacitance of which changes depending on a voltage applied thereto. Varactors are used in, among other things, embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM) and fin field effect transistor (FinFET) structures in conventional semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) technologies. In order for their continued use at the 22 nm node of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, further process elements and added costs are expected.